1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary drive or self-propel system for driving a high-rail vehicle along railroad tracks. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus for driving the vehicle along railroad tracks from a location remote from the cab, eliminating the need for an additional operator during railroad track maintenance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Railroad tracks generally consist of two parallel steel rails, which are positioned on transverse railroad ties. Railroad ties are normally laid on a bed of coarse stone known as ballast, which combines resilience, some amount of flexibility, and good drainage characteristics. Railroad ties spread the load from the rails over the ballast, and substrate below, and also serve to hold the rails a fixed distance apart. The railroad ties are generally spaced apart a distance of about twenty-two inches on center although the distance may vary. On an upper surface of the railroad tie, is a tie plate. The tie plate connects the rail and the tie. Fasteners, such as spikes, screws or the like are often driven through a hole in the tie plate to hold the rail. Alternatively the rails may be clipped to the tie plates.
The steel rails generally have a foot, a web extending upwardly from the foot and a head. Additionally, the rails are spaced apart a preselected distance corresponding to wheel spacing of trains. The preselected distance between rails is known in the art as the gauge distance. Over time, deterioration and repeated loading stress requires that the railroad tie plates, as well as other components, be replaced at maintenance intervals. Various machines which deliver and position railroad tie plates along a railroad track bed have been suggested. One problem with these devices is that they require multiple workers to operate.
In order to maintain the operability of a railroad track, frequent maintenance repairs are needed. To make these repairs, a vehicle that can be driven on conventional road surfaces, as well as railroad tracks, is ideal. This allows one vehicle to be driven to the site and also be used on the railroad track to make the necessary repairs. For example, many job sites are at inconvenient locations, and have no road access. Therefore, it is necessary for one vehicle to transport the materials and operators to the particular job site and used for the maintenance work as well.
In order to drive these vehicles along the road and railroad track, current high-rail vehicles use one system, such as a roller to engage vehicle tires, to drive the vehicle when it is on the rail. This system goes through tremendous stresses in moving these high-rail vehicles and therefore may incur significant maintenance costs. Additionally, since this secondary or auxiliary system is used, it provides an additional point of failure.
It would be desirable to overcome these and other deficiencies in providing a high-rail vehicle capable of both on-road and on-rail travel.